The Tales of Lily and Severus
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: I just really love the idea of Lily and Severus. And I find Severus' story so intriguing. I think had a lot of things gone differently for Severus his life could have turned out much differently...for the better. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**There's just something about Lily and Severus that I just can't leave alone. There is a part of me that loves this couple, as well as Severus Snape. I feel that there is so much to his character, and that had things gone differently, his life would have turned out quite differently as well.. I just had to continue after Secrets He Had To Share. I was going to add this story after that one, but I figured that it will probably end up growing and to just give it a title and space all it's own.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 –Going Back<br>**_

* * *

><p>The sun drifted above in the sky, not a cloud in sight, as the many students loaded onto the scarlet train. A thin boy of 14 had seated himself in the corner of an empty compartment, watching out the window as a slender red-haired girl hugged her parents tightly. Severus Snape sighed slightly, watching as Lily finished her goodbyes to her parents, waving in response as her father lifted a hand to bid him goodbye with a smile. Severus had been fortunate enough that her parents liked him, that they so appreciated that their daughter had another wizard friend who lived so close by. He was also very fortunate that they sympathized with his terrible home life and offered him rides to and from the train station, welcoming him into their home for suppers and Holidays when he knew it was unsafe to be in his own home. The only one to never warmly welcome him was of course Petunia, but she was easily ignorable.<p>

Severus shrugged back into his seat, scowling as James Potter and his band of friends hurried by, yelling loudly as they ran to find their own compartment. _Insolent, annoying fools_. It infuriated Severus the way Potter strutted about the school, acting the hero, and the way he constantly attempted to get Lily's attention. Up to now she had always just regarded Severus as her friend... best friend. _But no..this year things would be different. This year-_

"Mum's wrapped us lunch Sev! Isn't it fantastic?" She plopped down onto the bench across from him, waving out the window enthusiastically as the train took off, her parents waving to the both of them with smiles. Once they were out of sight Lily turned to her friend, handing him a brown paper package wrapped with a green silk bow.

"Mum made your favorite…it's a roast beef sandwich and she made treacle fudge. I know you're hungry." She teased him as he eyed the sandwich before taking it, his mouth practically watering at the scent of the food.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to lazily pass by as the two ate their sandwiches and chatted, only being interrupted when a friend of Lily's stopped by to say hello, and again when Potter stepped into their compartment rather haughtily in an attempt to get Lily to blow off Severus and to join him in his own compartment. Severus turned rather grumpy after that, glaring out the window, biting angrily into a rather large square of fudge.<p>

"Oh just ignore him Sev. He's nothing but an immature prat."

Severus couldn't help but smirk, turning his gaze to Lily.

"Lily Evans…calling someone a prat. My my how our vocabulary has grown."

Lily blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well he is. Walking around as if he's some big to-do. I don't like how he picks on you."

"It's not me I'd be worried about if I were you. It's you. He fancies you that Potter."

Lily's face turned even redder as her eyebrows furrowed.

"He's vile."

Satisfied, Severus sat back in his bench, removing a book from his bag. It was old and dog-eared, and he became quite immersed in it. Until suddenly when the cushion sunk down next to him as a body plopped into it, and he became quite aware of the soft body pressed into his side, red hair spilling onto his shoulder as Lily peeked towards his book.

"What do you have there Sev?"

He felt his breath hitch for but a moment, hoping she wouldn't hear the way his heart was trying to beat its way from his chest. He inhaled, managing a small smile for her.

"An old story…it's one of the few _he_ didn't manage to burn."

Lily knew instantly that Severus was talking about his father. She knew that his parents were always arguing, and that his father didn't think much of magic, much like her own sister. She knew also, that his father could be mean and violent and in a particular fit of rage against Severus, who had only accidentally tripped on his long robes into the living room one evening, had thrown the poor boy back against a wall and burnt many of his schoolbooks and belongings. She looked to Severus, whose eyes had gone dark as if reliving the same scene she was thinking of. She would never forget the night her best friend had come to her front door in the pouring rain, holding back sobs as her mother helped to clean his wounds, refusing to let her call anyone for help. She wrapped her arms around one his own, scooting in closer to look at the book.

"Would you read to me?" she smiled warmly, attempting to lift the dark mood that had fallen into their compartment. Severus froze for a moment before sinking back into the seat, his low voice filling the air as he read aloud.

* * *

><p>The train was but a couple short hours away from school when Severus looked to Lily as she sat on the bench across from him, their story finished long ago. She was staring out the window, lost in thought, her chin resting upon her hand. Once more Potter and Black galloped past their door, shouting about Quidditch as they did so. Severus sighed, turning back to Lily.<p>

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sev…"

"What—what would you say if I tried out for the Quidditch team?"

Lily's eyes opened widely as she studied her friend.

"I never knew you were into Quidditch, Sev."

He shrugged quickly, shaking his head, his long hair moving as he did so.

"Well…why not? Most of the Slytherin team graduated. Why not try for it?"

Lily's eyes opened wide before voicing her accusation.

"Severus Snape! I know what this is! This is all about that toerag Potter, isn't it?"

"I never said that." he shook his head innocently.

"Sev…you don't need to prove anything to him."

Severus sighed as he looked at Lily, her vibrant green eyes locked on him.

"_I need to prove to you that I can be something better than what I am." _He thought glumly.

"I just think…that maybe you're right and that maybe it's a good idea to spend time with people other than Mulciber and Avery. Besides, if we're both to become prefects, I'll need to do more than just get good grades in Potions won't I?"

Lily smiled at his logic, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Well then by all means, I'm for it Sev! Totally for it."

"Even if it means I'd be playing against your house team?"

"Of course. And with your brains, I'm sure you'll be a great strategist!" Severus smiled at her compliment but was suddenly struck with a painful thought.

"I just need a broom." Severus looked away, his smile quickly fading.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Lily reached over to squeeze his hand. He looked at their hands for a moment before turning his gaze to her eyes, nodding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty, so it seems my story is definitely going to turn into more than one chapter here. Let's do this thing! RxR please!<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Be prepared for a long one folks! I certainly was on a roll with this one! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The Nimbus<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus folded back the covers of his bed, desperate to climb in and have a good night's rest. Everyone had only just been released from the start of term feast, and Severus couldn't be more ready for sleep with a stomach filled with steak, potatoes and pudding.<p>

"Alright there Severus?" a boy with short blonde hair called over.

"Fine Avery." Severus barely looked at his friend as he shrugged into his pajamas.

"Not lost again in your thoughts are you? You sort of glazed over after Dumbledore mentioned Quidditch tryouts."

"I was just thinking…well you and Wilkes are on the team. I figure I'll try for it too."

"Seriously?" Avery froze with one leg in his bed, staring at Severus who stared back, biting his tongue as he awaited his friend's laughter. But laughter never came.

"I think it'd be wicked Severus!"

"Really?"

"Yea! We need a good seeker and a keeper. I'm positive you'd make a great seeker! You're awful quick."

"You have to be when you've got a nutter of an old man." Snape spat bitterly. Avery was the only friend, besides Lily, with whom he spoke openly about his father; Avery too had a father with a terrible temper and a wand that he did not mind using for punishments by means of the cruciatis curse.

"I mean it. You should really go for it. I think it's great you're doing something else and getting your nose out of those books. Sorry." He voiced his apology quickly after realizing his insult.

"I can help you practice before tryouts too. Emma Vanity is getting more anxious to win. This will be her last year you know, and Slytherin hasn't exactly had the best team." The boys extinguished their bedside lamps, crawling into their beds. From the darkness Severus heard Avery's voice whisper over. "Just imagine it Severus. We'll be the best team Slytherin has ever seen!"

* * *

><p>The starting weeks of Hogwarts seemed to fly by exceptionally quickly, and Severus felt himself growing ever more nervous about the up-coming try-outs. Avery had indeed been a great help, teaching him exactly how the game was played out and with the use of a borrowed school broom, Severus discovered that he was actually quite a good flyer indeed. He also found that, with fourth year, he and Lily were in the library more often, hunched over long essays and piles of parchment. It was a particularly sunny day that found Lily and Snape treading across the grounds, set on having a quiet lunch near the lake, when they were stopped by a loud and obnoxious call from behind them.<p>

"Oi! Snivellus! What's this I hear about you trying out for your team tomorrow?"

Severus brought himself to turn around and give a rather brave glare to James Potter.

"That's right, got a problem with that Potter?"

"Not at all! I was just making sure it's true so I know to bring snacks to watch the show. When you fall off your broom try and do it in front of where I'm sitting, would ya?" From either side of him, Sirius and Peter laughed aloud as Lupin stood to the side, standing resolute.

"You won't be laughing as hard when I'm seeker."

"Seeker!" Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as James folded his arms.

"What do you plan to do exactly Snape? Cast a spell on the snitch to come straight to you? Or do you just plan to hex everyone else off their brooms?"

"I'd think that hexing would be more your style James." Severus glared back to James who smirked at the retort.

"Hah, can you even grip to a broom, with all that grease dripping off of you? We'd best remind everyone below to bring their umbrellas. Of course, there's not much a chance of you dripping all over everyone if you can't stay on your broom." From behind him, Peter laughed shrilly as if it had been the funniest joke he had ever heard, which made James smile all the more.

"For your information Potter, Severus happens to be a fine flyer! Much better than you." Lily glared at James, whose face flashed from shock to anger and back again before resting once more on his smug smile.

"That a fact? Well then, I'll definitely be coming to watch tomorrow." With a final glare at the pair, James turned and stormed off, his friends following in his wake.

"You shouldn't have said that you know." Severus' voice was quiet as he turned and continued to walk towards the lake.

"Well why not? It's true isn't it? You're really great." Lily blushed as she hurried her walk. "That is to say…you really do fly well Sev."

"You shouldn't have told Potter that though. Now he'll be expecting me to be great. Or fall so that he can laugh even harder."

"Oh, just win a spot on the team tomorrow and show that old toerag that he's not as fabulous as he thinks he is."

* * *

><p>Severus awoke the next morning feeling as if he had swallowed a large rock. He felt very lucky that it was a Saturday, which meant no lessons, but all the same meant his day would just drag on before the tryouts. The Great Hall was exceptionally quiet, as many of the students had chosen to sleep in, which meant that many of those students who had friends or family in other houses were congregated together in small groups. Lily was insistent the he at least eat something for breakfast, sliding over a plate of pancakes with a bacon smile and egg eyes. Severus could only manage a feeble smirk as he nibbled on the orange slice of a nose when the sound of many feathered wings rained through the Great Hall. He noticed the owl right away. It had been his own but, once his father refused to allow his mother to write to him, had been gifted to the Evans, as a means of keeping in contact with Lily. His mother would often sneak letters or small packages to Severus when she could manage the time or money. A small package and a letter were dropped in front of Lily, the owl taking off after taking a few long gulps of her pumpkin juice and a slice of toast. His disappointment of no mail for himself was short lived when another, much larger, owl swooped down and landed in front him, dropping a long wrapped package just in front of his plate.<p>

"What's this?" he asked, looking to Lily who shrugged, attempting to a sly smile behind her letter as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world. He slowly peeled away the wrappings, and gasped as a brand new broom rolled out onto the table, its handle shining in the sunlight floating through the windows and the enchanted ceiling.

"But…this is the new nimbus! How?..." he looked to Lily who looked rather pleased with herself.

"Well…I wrote home telling Mum and Dad all about how you wanted to go for Quidditch…and well…they thought it only right that you have a brand new broom."

"But…Lily this must have cost a fortune."

"Don't be silly. Just call it a really late birthday present. Or a really early Christmas present. Or a good luck present."

"How'd they know which one to get?"

"Well, one of the girls in my dorm has a brother on the Gryffindor team, and she let me borrow his Which Broomstick…so I picked out a few that I liked, and sent my ideas and the catalogue home. The rest was all Mum and Dad." She was quite surprised when a pair of thin arms wrapped around her shoulders in a hug.

"Thank you, Lily." Severus' voice was quiet before he pulled away, leaving the two both blushing furiously, Severus more so than anything. He continued to ogle over his new broom when a voice broke him from his reverie.

"Why ! What have you there?"

"Hello Professor Slughorn." Lily smiled to her potions teacher and Severus' head of house as the man leaned over Severus' shoulder to admire the broom.

"Well! That is a fine broom lad. I hear you are making a try for our house team?"

"Yes sir." Severus said shakily, still not entirely 100% with his decision.

"Well then, good luck my boy! I trust I will see the two of you at my dinner party next week?"

"Yes sir. We look forward to it." Lily answered for the pair of them, as Severus had turned quite green looking as he stared at his broom.

"Very good. I will leave you two to it then. Good luck again ." Slughorn patted Severus' shoulder before walking off. Severus' gaze turned to watch him walk out; out of all those in Slytherin, and all of the stigma placed on Slytherin, Slughorn's personality deviated from the norm by far. He was definitely not one that found joy in hurting others for fun, nor did he seem to resent those who were not of "pure-blood." If anything, it would often seem that he favored Lily, one of his best potions students, over many his own pure-blooded Slytherin students. Severus' thoughts were re-directed once more as Avery and Wilkes rushed up to him, admiring his new broom.

* * *

><p>At mid-afternoon Lily bade Severus good luck and headed up to find a seat in the stands. James, Sirius and Peter were already there, and James was already looking as arrogant as ever, surely confident that Severus would fall and make a fool of himself.<p>

"With all that grease in his hair he'll be lucky to keep any sort of grip at all. He'll fall before he makes it a foot off the ground!" He snickered before turning to send a haughty smile towards Lily, who had taken a seat on the bench behind them. He pushed his hair back, ruffling it up as if he had just dismounted his own broom. "Alright there Evans? Come to support ol' grease ball have you?"

"Laugh while you still can Potter." Lily smiled, nodding towards the Quidditch pitch. She waved enthusiastically to Severus and smiled in deep satisfaction as James and Sirius realized exactly what it was that Severus was holding, their eyes following him as he mounted the broom, taking off into the air like a bullet. James' voice was close to a low growl as he frowned, his eyes turning to slits with his glare.

"Sirius…what is that in ol Snivellus' hands?"

"It…looks like the new nimbus mate." Sirius frowned himself, not exactly wanting to be the one to inform James that his enemy had a better broom than he did.

"You mean to tell me that that….greasy, slimy…he has a new nimbus! Where in the bloody hell would he get one of those!" His gaze turned back to Lily who was beaming brightly, her face red. James growled as he sunk back into his seat, crossing his arms. "Let's just hope he falls and breaks his neck."

Severus drifted above the Quidditch pit, wiping one sweaty palm on his robes before switching hands to treat the other. His nerves were high enough already and it didn't help any to have James and Sirius shouting insults from the stands. He had already had his try as Keeper, and had fared well enough; although every missed goal ushered more jeers from below. Now he was waiting for the captain Emma to release the snitch. She released the bludgers out of their box before zooming into the air, shouting for the other two chasers to begin. Severus watched as Wilkes swung a well aimed hit towards the bludger, sending it flying away. Emma shouted the signal and his eyes followed as the tiny golden ball zoomed from her hand and around the stands. Squinting in the sunlight, his eyes found the snitch and he leaned over the neck of his broom, shooting forward with a burst speed. The old school broom he had used was nowhere near as fast as this one, and he practically fell off from the burst of speed. He took a tighter grip as he urged the broom forward, straight for the snitch. He had a near grip on it before it turned and rushed off once again, getting lost in the glare of the sunlight. He did a few turns around the field, evading a bludger as it rushed towards him, spinning over in the air in his attempt to evade it. His eyes rushed about the field, when he quickly spotted the snitch it once more. It was close to one of the goal posts, flitting in and out of the hoops. He rushed after it, speeding through the middle hoop in his chase before doing a full loop backwards, and shot after it again. He was but inches from the snitch and the ground when he closed his fingers around the golden ball, his toes grazing the grass before he slowed to a stop, stumbling as his feet met the grass, but kept a tight grip on the wriggling snitch. All around him were loud cheers as the rest of the team surrounded him, Lily's own cheer echoing over from the stands.

"Well done there Snape!" Emma ran over, clapping him on the back. "Why, that's about the best I've seen in years! Where'd you learn to fly like that?"

Severus could barely get a word in, his shock was too great and everyone around him was talking too quickly.

"We have practice on Wednesday evening, make sure you're there, right?" she turned, one of her fellow chasers hurrying off with her. Emma's voice could be heard clearly as it carried over to Severus. "I can't believe it! A new seeker on a new nimbus! There's no way we'll lose this year!"

"That was brilliant flying." The voice came from behind and Severus turned, seeing what could only be described as a younger, less attractive version of Sirius. It was his younger brother, Regalus, who had tried for the spot of Keeper himself, and clearly won the spot. Severus gulped in a breath, still trying to catch it as he nodded his thanks.

"So I'll see you Wednesday then."

"Right…Wednesday." Severus waved to the boy who left the field, but not before shooting up a dark glare to Sirius. Severus made to leave the field himself and had all but reached the edge when he was nearly bowled over by Lily as she bounded into him so hard that the breath he had only just gotten back was knocked out of him again.

"You did it Sev! You did it! You were absolutely brilliant!" she giggled as she looked over his shoulder and he turned to see James stomping off in anger, Sirius and Peter close behind him.

"You sure showed that old toerag!" She looped her arm through one of his, leading Severus off the field, gabbing away about how brilliant his flying had been and how angry it had made Potter, making his face look something like an angry mandrake. Severus himself felt as if he were still flying along on his broom, and had to check to make sure that his feet were indeed still on the ground. In the span of a few short hours he had received a new broom, made a spot on his house team, thoroughly showed up Potter, and Lily thought that he was brilliant. Yes, this year certainly would be different from the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha you will probably all laugh, but I did some serious research for this chapter. Information that I found states only a few names for the Sytherin Quidditch team. It specifically stated the captain, Emma Vanity, and that Regalus Black was seeker in 1978 (which, unless I am thinking incorrectly, would be the year after Snape has graduated, making Black take over as seeker for him.). For this point in purpose, I made the choices that I did. (well hey, It's my story after all! Haha). Also, I just think it'd be quite a time having two rivals like James and Severus play against one another. As for any questions as to why I am having Severus act nicer and less dark, he is after all still a child. He's only 14 here. While he is quiet and closed off, he isn't as far into the dark arts as he would become in another year or two of school (according to JK anyway haha). And, as to any questions about why students might pop back and forth between tables that are not of their house, I figure that it is before the first wizarding war, and though there definitely is that animosty between houses, it is nowhere what it is around the second wizarding war. (and I mean hey, in a school that large, you can't expect people to NOT make friends with students in other houses, especially if JK can break up twins into separate houses). RxR and keep well friends! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Sorry for the delay! It's been quite the time since I last updated. In the process of getting a new laptop, Not-Such-A-Best Buy screwed up a few times… then when I was finally all set with that, Hurricane Irene decided that she was going to come for a visit, leaving me without power for almost 5 days. And then what with that happening, school was delayed and just turned to Hell. Sooo.. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>News of Severus making his house team, and of how he had practically outflown James Potter spread through the school like wildfire. Suddenly Severus was finding Slytherin House members who before had never even given him a passing glance wishing him luck in the upcoming game. And with all the attention, the three-times-a-week practices, and the piles of homework being given, the weeks leading up to the first Quidditch match seemed to fly by.<p>

It was the last week before the match and an extremely beautiful Sunday, and while most students were outside enjoying the weather, Lily and Severus were hunched over an essay for Transfiguration in the library. After a moment of silent deliberation Severus looked to his friend, requesting a favor from her.

"Of course Severus...anything." she had not looked up from her essay, continuing to write. When he hesitated to respond she looked up to him, her green eyes studying his nervous face.

"Can you..helmcumair?" his face was hidden as he looked down, his hair forming a curtain around his face. He spoke so quietly he hardly moved his lips.

"Sorry? I don't think I caught that…"

"Can you…help me cut my hair? Please?" he turned his eyes up to her, looking through strands of hair. "It just gets in my way when I'm flying…I can't see a damn thing."

"Of course I can help you Sev. But where would we do this? It's not exactly like we can just hang out in one another's common rooms." She turned, gazing out the window of the library, eyes glazed over in thought before she suddenly jumped back to attention. "I've got it! Hagrid! He's been asking me to come to tea!"

"Would he want me there?"

"Of course he would. Hagrid likes you just fine!"

Severus shrugged, looking at Lily from behind his hair.

"If you insist.." he looked back down to his book, his nose practically touching the paper.

"Oh fine!" Lily huffed. "If it will make you feel any better I'll send Archimedes with a letter to him. Alright?" She gathered her things and stood, making her way to the owlry. He watched her as she walked away, her hair rippling behind her with every step. Slowly he turned back to his essay with a sigh, the words blurring as he stared at them, unblinking.

* * *

><p>"Sev! Sev wake up!" his eyes fluttered open, the feel of a soft hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He lifted his head from his essay, looking around the library before meeting Lily's gaze.<p>

"I guess I fell asleep.."

"No kidding. Now come on! Hagrid said he'd be more than glad to have us stop by!" she hastily flicked her wand, sending all of his belongings neatly back into his bag before grabbing his arm and pulling him from the library.

"There yeh are! Glad yeh've finally stopped by Lily. And Severus!" he clapped the thin boy on his shoulders so hard that Severus stumbled forwards. "Lily told me all about yer project so, I've got a chair and what not all set up fer yeh. Then we can have some tea." Hagrid closed the door behind them as they entered the hut, seeing a chair set up in the middle of the room, a large cloth laid over the back of it. Severus nervously sat down, glad for the sheet laid around him so as to hide any shaking of his hands. Lily picked up the scissors Hagrid had laid out for her and turned to Severus, taking a piece of hair between her fingers.

"I think it works better if you keep your eyes open." Severus said, and her eyes snapped open quickly realized she had indeed closed them in fear.

* * *

><p>"I still think I look like Potter." Severus said bitterly, running his fingers through his now shorter hair.<p>

"Suits you better I think." Lily smiled to him, sipping from her tea.

Though Severus was entirely grateful to Lily for cutting his hair, and that his new cut made it that much easier to see, he felt naked without the curtains of hair to hide his face. He also resented in the fact that now his hair looked quite similar to that of James Potter's, and even with Lily's complement that he wore it better than Potter did not heighten his mood very much. He took a remorseful bite from one of the rock cakes Hagrid had made, resting his chin onto his arms which he had rested upon the table.

"Don't let an ol' bully like James Potter bother yeh Severus." Said Hagrid. Severus sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "That's the thing about bullies see, they only pick on yeh because their scared of yeh, or their jealous."

"Hagrid's right. I tell you that all the time. And you can show Potter just what a toerag he is when you beat Hufflepuff in the match this weekend!"

In the distance they could hear the bells signaling dinner was about to start.

"That's the dinner bell, we best be off. Thanks for the tea Hagrid."

Hagrid gave a grunt of a response as she leaned in, hugging his broad shoulders.

"You two just be sure to come back again, right? Yer both welcome anytime. And you Severus," Hagrid pointed his large finger at the boy who had just risen to his feet. "Don't give Potter, or any other bully, the satisfaction of getting to yeh, alrigh? And take some o these with yeh." Hagrid gave him a rough smile as he handed over a handkerchief filled with rock cakes and treacle fudge. "You'll blow straight off yer broom if yer not filled up enough."

* * *

><p>The Quidditch stands erupted with cheers as streaks of yellow and green rushed into the sky. Three-quarters of the stands were adorned with some spot of yellow, Hufflepuff the most accented in support of their house. But Slytherin stood out just as brightly, being a smaller group of support than the rest of the school, their small group stood out with their streamers, flags and clothing of green. And there, in the middle of the Gryffindor stands, sat Lily Evans, a green and silver scarf wrapped around her neck. She watched the skies nervously as Severus took off at the whistle, circling the pitch in his search for the snitch. There was the shrill call of a whistle and the game began, streaks of color zooming around the air in dire battle for possession of the quaffle as the voice of Remus Lupin rang out as he commentated on the action.<p>

Slytherin was up ninety to ten and tempers from Hufflepuff were growing tense. In a surprising, and uncharacteristic act, a bludger was sent straight for Severus' head. He narrowly avoided it in a barrel roll, but the unfortunate chaser behind him had caught it full in the face. Jeers rang out from all around as Madame Pomfrey rushed to meet the now heavily bleeding girl, as Madame Hooch began to yell loudly at the offending beater, who only glared at her with a look of contempt. It took all the strength of Wilkes and Avery to hold back Emma as she screamed out a long string of curses, intent on strangling the boy who had sent the beater into her best friend's, and teammate's face.

The game soon resumed after a series of whistle bursts from Madame Hooch and the threat to give a penalty to both houses for delaying the game. Severus won his chance at the snitch when, in another attempt to distract the emerald-clad team, Hufflepuff's chasers began to circle around Emma, chanting a slew of nasty words after her. Out of the corner of his eye Severus saw a flicker of gold and there, at the bottom of the Slytherin goalposts sat the snitch. He shot off like a bullet, gaining on the golden ball just before it zoomed off. By now his opponent realized his intent and took off herself, eyes narrowed in concentration. Her hand was outstretched for the snitch when, quick as a whip, Severus turned his broom over, and sitting there upside down, he zipped right over the top of her, his hand snatching the snitch from midair before uprighting himself, holding his hand up in triumph. The stands shook with the cheers that erupted from Slytherin house. It shocked the Slytherin team to see that most of Ravenclaw had also joined in on the cheering of his spectacular grab. His eyes searched the stands, finally finding a head of red hair; Lily was on her feet, jumping up and down as she cheered for her best friend. He felt his heart surge but his attention was quickly diverted as the entirety of Slytherin's team flew into him, a tangle of arms surrounded him, clapping him on the back, the girls all hugging him tightly. They finally made their way back to the ground, the rest of the school dispersing back towards the castle. Lily had fought her way through the crowd and down to the grass, set on congratulating her best friend herself. She felt herself disappointed however to see Severus being taken away, riding ontop of his team's shoulders as they carried him off the field and towards the castle.

"_Ah well…let him go. He deserves it." _She smiled to herself as she turned to head back towards the castle herself, looking back over her shoulder once more. And yet, as proud as she was for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness that she could not join in on the celebration with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this one! I tried to make it full of excitement for you all! RxR! <strong>


End file.
